Neo Testaments Evangelion: Demon and the savior
by Logan2
Summary: New Alt Universe Series The third Impact has been prevented and Rei Ayanami has died, a new pilot is needed for the new enemy, Demons from Hell itself...
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

***I do not Own Neon Genesis Evangelion it is owned by Gainax and it's respective companies.**

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:  

Neo testaments: Genesis 1: New Beginnings 

Nagano Prefecture: city of TOKYO-3

Shinji Ikari leaned against the railing of his apartment's terrace, facing the world that lied before him. The third impact had been prevented and Humanity had been saved…at the cost of Rei Ayanami's life…She was gone now, dying as evolution, was stopped by Shinji inside the tree of life when he refused to begin the changes. There was no funeral, no procession, Only the corpse of Lillith the 1st angel and a separate smaller feminine body of Rei Ayanami. Shinji sighed as a cool fall breeze washed over him, his brown hair swayed lightly as the wind danced with it, and his eyes…his eyes suddenly darted over to the city where he saw a small black object come up from the horizon. As Shinji's eyes adjusted he saw it was a black helicopter with absolutely no markings on it's side, Not SEELE's, NERV's or the military type markings were on it. 

The black helicopter veered above the city and began landing where a hanger door bay opened right into NERV headquarters. 

"That's strange." Shinji said, "I've never seen a chopper like that around here before"

Misato sat up from watching her favorite soap with her Yebisu beer in hand.

"What's wrong Shinji you look spooked." She said caringly

"It's nothing, really Misato, its Just that I saw a strange helicopter enter Nerv's hanger. It had no markings, nothing was on it and I had the eeriest feeling about it that's all"

Misato brushed some stray hair out of her eyes and smiled 

"It's probably nothing Shinji, You'd better get ready we have to go down to HQ for a while today. Some "New Agenda" from Dr. Akagi."

"Ok Misato" Shinji could only smile and walk into his room

 Misato looked away, a worried look on her face, Was the new pilot due already?

After a painstakingly slow ride to NERV HQ Shinji entered the main control room to see an impatient Asuka Langly Sohryu talking to Dr. Akagi.

"But Dr. Akagi why will it take so long to repair My unit 2???"

"Asuka I have already told you, Unit 02 has to almost be completely rebuilt since the attacks of the SEELE Eva series, you will just have to be patient."

Asuka could only look at Dr. Akagi in disgust and Spite, After all In Asuka's Mind Everyone should be working to get what she wants… what she needs…no matter what the cost is.

"Good morning Asu…" Shinji said as Asuka brushed right past him and out the door…

Dr. Akagi looked up, "Don't worry, she's just a teenage girl, a stuck up one for that matter" 

Shinji opened his mouth to say something in return but all that was heard was a slew of German swears coming from the corridor outside of the control room. Ritsuko and Shinji rushed over to find Asuka sitting on the floor rubbing her head and a young man, sittign across from her recovering from the repeated blows to his head after colliding with asuka.

The young man stood up and brushed a bit of his black hair out his sunglassed clad eyes. He was a bit taller than Shinji, but unlike Shinji wore all black, Black button down shirt, black slacks and patent leather black shoes, but it wasn't his looks that mystified shinji it was the aura that was around him, It was like there was nothing but ice around him. It felt very familiar to Shinji…

Col. Misato Katsuragi, Newly promoted from Major walked into the corridor. 

"Ah, Shinji, Asuka, This is Orin Guineas, from the New NERV-2 in the United States."

Orin kindly shook Shinji's hand, and helped up Asuka off the floor 

"Why Misato, You didn't tell me the pilot of Unit 02 was a girl, and a pretty one at that"

Asuka's face became as red as her hair. 

"Just to let you know Orin, You have a Sync test tomorrow at 1200 Zulu hours, and by the way, why do you still have your sunglasses on?" Dr. Akagi Said              

Orin suddenly looked worried, but again regained his cool, "No particular reason, it's just…very bright in here that's all." His Language was jarbled and slurred, he still hadn't perfected the Japanese language

"Well, all it has been a pleasure meeting you all I really must be going." Orin said in a rush

Without waiting for replies from his peers he quickly darted away, leaving Shinji, Asuka, Misato and Dr. Akagi alone. 

Misato looked to both Shinji and asuka "Don't worry you'll all get along fine, I hope…"

The End Chapter 2 posted now ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Orin's revelation

Again I do not own EVANGELION it is owned by GAINAX and it's respective companies. 

What is with all those numbers when I post this thing anyways????

Chapter 2: Sync test leading to a true test. 

Orin sat in his black plug suit near the cage's border fence staring at the beastly black machine that stood before him. An exact merge between the production series Evangelion, and the failed Unit-03. 

"Everything should go according to plan, I trust in Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari…"

Orin removed his black sunglasses and set them next to him.

"Good luck Orin" a soft voice said from behind him

Orin quickly threw back on his sunglasses to see the second child standing behind him.

"Thank you Asuka, I hope I don't need the luck but thank you anyways"

"Something about you seems strangely familiar but I can't place it" asuka said suspiciously.

"Really?" Orin looked away quickly and just as quickly looked back

"Well Asuka I have to get going, please excuse me…"

Orin darted out of the room now leaving Asuka alone 

"What a strange boy that Orin…"

Asuka could only smile as she brushed her fire red hair, from her also fire red cheeks.

1200 hrs Zulu time

Orin now inside the plug sat breathing in the LCL, the entire head of NERV staff sat in the main control room, including Colonel Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Sohryu, Professor Fuyutski and Commander Ikari himself. Shinji and Asuka were all in their plug suits on standby in case anything went wrong but nothing was anticipated, 

Everyone thought…

"Hey, The angels are destroyed what could possibly go wrong"

"Dr. Akagi" Orin said quietly, "Ready to begin Sync test"

"Roger that Orin but first you must remove your sunglasses they are blocking some nerves ergo blocking the Sync test"

Orin Interrupted "No, thank you doctor I shall leave them on"

"W…What Orin?"Akagi said stunned

"I will repeat myself then, I shall leave my sunglasses off"

Asuka's eyes widened with Orin's tone of voice they were almost the exact same monotonous tones of REI AYANAMI's. 

Shinji also noticed his monotonous voice as well…

Commander Ikari stood up from the chair 

"Remove the glasses now…."

Orin immediately removed his black sunglasses revealing his eyes, deep red in color, exactly the same as Rei…

Shinji stood up "REI!"

"I do not wish to speak of what they have created me from I wish to begin the test" Orin said solemnly 

"Roger, Begin Sync test" Dr Akagi spoke

"All nerve connections set, Drive set, We have broken critical mass" Maya Ibuki, the computer worker said to her Sempai

"Sync complete at 95.2% a new record for a first timer" Maya continued

Misato looked over to Shinji and quietly whispered to herself

"Better than Shinji's was…"

"Launch Eva-16 for test run" commander Ikari said "We have some dummy targets for you to test some weaponry we have"

Eva-16 skyrocketed into the air shaft and arrived safely outside of the under-construction Tokyo-3 

"Preparing for first movements" Orin said

The black and blue Evangelion stepped out from the platform and it's boot landed with a mighty crash. Orin then walked over to where a pallet rifle, handgun and rocket propelled grenade launcher lied. 

Orin picked up the pallet rifle and began aiming at his first target a mockup of the 3rd angel Sachiel. 

"Firing now!"

Orin pulled the trigger and the mockup was blown away with expert aim, 2 other large menacing targets appeared and he blew them away with ease. 

He put the pallet rifle down and picked up the handgun

A bulls eye target appeared about 1 mile away from him, he locked onto the bulls eye and pumped 12 shots directly into the center.

The room burst with applause

"Excellent Job Orin…now we…"

"Sir!" Maya Interrupted "unidentified object approaching from the south, it's large sir, MAGI Analyzing….Blood type Black it's not an angel"

"What is it then???" the commander shouted

The monster stepped out of the darkness like a shadow, it was also completely black with a flat face, long teeth and long serrated claws

"Sir, After analysis the MAGI have codenamed this creature "Tenebrion" Maya said in a panic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"Exactly Sir, a Demon, from Hell itself!"

Gendo Ikari's eyes widened at the thought of a new menace so close after the fall of the angels, was Seele behind this?

"Unit-16 Engage, Use your weapons" 

"Sir the only weapon unit 16 has is Its N2 armed rocket propelled grenade the demon's AT field is incredibly strong."

"Unit 16 use your…other weapons"

"Understood, ready to engage" Orin said 

"Pilots of units 1 and 2 scramble" Gendo commanded

The 2nd and 3rd children ran off to the cages preparing for the all out assault

Evangelion-16 raised it's arm and a compartment above it's wrist opened exposing, small missiles. 

"Orin." Gendo roared "Use your cluster missiles and then engage hand to hand!"

"Yes, Sir"Orin said obediently 

Eva-16 released a barrage of tiny missiles bouncing harmlessly from "Tenebrion's" AT field exploding on the ground below.

"No effect I will keep trying!" 

Suddenly two curved blades breached from Eva-16's elbows.

Orin rushed at the shadow demon and sliced into it, nullifying Tenebrion's AT field and slicing the monster in two pieces

"Mission successful, demon codename "Tenebrion" terminated" 

Eva-16 turned its back on the bloody corpse of the demon, not noticing how it had regenerated itself. Orin turned only to see the beast leaping up and slicing down onto Eva-16 ripping and tearing into its insides. Evangelion Unit-16 was thrown across the field. 

Gendo Ikari looked horrifed, the battle had only lasted two minutes 

As he could only hear Orin's Cries for help as he felt his insides become his "outsides" 

"LAUNCH EVA 1 AND 2!!! He yelled

The purple and red Evangelion raced up into Tokyo three, only to see a bloody mess. Type 16 was in ruin and the demon was about to finish it off. 

Asuka Picked up a lance, Shinji had a pallete rifle

"Shinji back me up on this one, this demon is mine!" Asuka roared as ran, closing the distance between her and the demon in seconds, she sliced down onto Tenebrion but it only blocked with it's long claws. 

"WHY WONT YOU JUST BE A GOOD LITTLE MONSTER AND DIE!!!" Asuka cried

Asuka ran the demon through, blood sprayed behind it, covering a building in red blood, Asuka Lifted the demon into the air. 

"Shinji now!!!" 

"Destroy humanity…Adam, Retrieve Adam, destroy humanity" a voice said 

"What was that" Shinji said

He brushed it off, and prepared to fire.

"Adam, get Adam, Burn the world…Fire…Burn it…." A hellish voice pierced Shinji's head 

"What's going on, Shinji why haven't you fired, Hurry I cant hold it much…AHHHH!!!!!!

Tenebrion freed itself from Asuka's lance, it reached up and returned the favor of it's wound by running Asuka through with it's own claws…Evangelion Unit 02 fell to the ground with a crash and laid silent.

"ASUKA NO!!!"

Shinji clutched at his head, His eyes became bloodshot and adrenaline and rage flowed through Shinji. Eva-01's eyes burned red and it's jaws broke open revealing rows of jagged teeth.

Evangelion unit 01 threw down the pallete rifle and rushed into Tenebrion tackling it to the ground, it sat on it's torso and began pounding into it's skull, crushing it, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere, jumping back Eva-01 began tearing apart the rest of the angel…

Maya And even Misato both gagged at the site, Gendo Ikari could only watch as Eva-01 did what it was made to do, Kill…

Shinji Ikari awoke inside of the NERV medical center laying comfortably on a bed, on the bed across from him was Orin sitting up, his bandaged arm stained red from a cut he gained in battle One of his red eyes, Bandaged and his chest cut from shoulder to waist. 

" Orin, what were you talking about earlier with Rei Ayanami" Shinji asked weakly.

Orin looked up at him, His blood red eyes pierced into Shinji's soul itself. 

"In time you will know friend, But now we need rest, and with that Orin passed out.

"Friend?" Shinji asked until he too fell into the arms of sleep as well

End of chapter 2, Chapter 3 coming soon please Review ^_^


End file.
